


Cloudy Skys

by 138andcounting



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alive Hale Family, Derek Hale & Stiles Stilinski are the Same Age, Derek is an Ass, Derek messed up but that's okay, Finally summer for me, High School Student Derek, Highschool derek, Human Derek, M/M, One-Sided Theo Raeken/Stiles Stilinski, One-sided Theo Raeken, Scott is a Good Friend, Scott is awesome, Sheriff Stilinski's Name is John, Stiles Has Panic Attacks, Stuttering, everyone is human, idk why I wanted to write this, stuttering Stiles, too many tags
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-16
Updated: 2017-06-28
Packaged: 2018-11-14 17:52:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11213178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/138andcounting/pseuds/138andcounting
Summary: Jock Derek Hale had found stuttering nerd Stiles Stilinski adorable and so he asked the stuttering boy out. Months later, with the pressure of his fellow "jockies", Derek breaks Stiles' heart.(Idk why I wrote this, I literally have a final tomorrow, it's 12:38 am and I have not studied.)





	1. Part 1-Stiles

**Author's Note:**

> If you don't understand Stiles' stutter, it happens every third word. Idk if that's a thing but yeah. Sorry that I don't know a lot about stutters :/

Stiles lay on his bed curled up on his side away from the world, replaying his last conversation with Derek over and over in his head.

***

_ “Derek--” _

_ “No! I can’t keep doing this, Stiles! I can’t keep listen to you talk, it’s so annoying!” Stiles’ eyes watered over, tears creeping down his face. He reached out to Derek’s arm, but Derek yanked it back like Stiles was something slimy and tainted. _

_ “Derek, please! D-d-d-don’t leave me!” Derek shook his head back and forth. _

_ “No, I should have listened to people when they said you were a freak. At first I thought it was cute, they way you stuttered over words. But now it’s just so annoying. I have to wait forever to hear about what stupid thing you have to say.” Derek paused and breathed in deeply, before speaking in a cold tone, “We’re done, don’t talk to me again.” Stiles let out an ugly sob that moved his entire body. _

_ “Please! Derek, d-d-don’t! I-i-i can change! I’ll t-try to change!” Derek started to walk away and Stiles chased after him. Derek turned around and shoved Stiles to the ground so hard that it knocked the wind out of him. _

_ Stiles watched in tears as Derek walked away from their special spot in the park, crying for the man he loved, and for his heart that’d shattered into pieces as Derek spat on them and walked away. _

***

If you asked Stiles how he got home, he couldn’t tell you. The only thing he knew was that it hurt to breath, and his world had been destroyed. 

On the bed, he carefully uncurled himself and grabbed his phone, scrolling through the contacts until it landed on Scotts. He called.

“‘ello?” a sleepy voice mumbled. Stiles’ couldn’t speak, and he couldn’t breath. He fell to the floor trying to gasp in for air, terrified at the world clouding around him. 

“Stiles?” the voice sounded more awake. Scott sounded worried, but Stiles couldn’t find any words, watching as the world around him faded in and out. 

“I’m on my way Stiles, just try to breath!” Stiles couldn't hear anything. His head was muffled by a dirty cloud trying to smother him. His hands felt numb and he dropped his phone. The pain in his chest radiated to every part in his body, making claw at his throat and chest. He kept trying to count to ten, but stopping at three when he tried to take in air.

Scott was there, at his side, holding him into a sitting position and putting his hand to Scott’s chest.  Stiles found himself relaxing to the beat under his palm slowly but surely.

“-od. Breath in again, good. Keep breathing Stiles.” Stiles gripped Scott’s arms and shook with every breath, exhausted and sad.

“Scott. H-h-h-h-h-he b-b-b-broke u-up w-w-with m-me.” Stiles cried into Scott’s shoulder, letting familiar arms wrap around him. Wrong, his heart told him, but Derek wasn’t there anymore, so Stiles would have to get used to the feeling of empty coldness that made him shiver. Stiles could never speak without a stutter when he was truly upset.

“Stiles...” Stiles hiccuped into Scott’s neck as Scott tried to soothe him.

“B-b-b-b-b-because I-i s-s-s-stutter.” Scott pushed Stiles away to look into his eyes. Stiles’ eyes watered again, memory as fresh as a corpse staining his happy memories with Derek.

“Are you sure?” Scott asked. Stiles rolled his eyes and let the tears pour down his wet cheeks.

“Y-y-yes I-i’m s-s-s-sure. P-p-p-please, i-i-t h-h-h-hurts.” Scott pulled him back to his chest and rubbed small circles on his shoulder like Stiles’ mom had before she died. 

That’s how Stiles fell asleep; with a broken heart and never ending tears drip down his blotchy face even as he slept, dreaming of Derek with Scott rubbing his back, like the mom me’d had, and the mom he needed back.


	2. Part 2-Derek

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So thank you for all who loved the first part enough to want to hear more! Special thanks to BlueRoseJuliet for inspiring me and giving me awesome suggestions for the future of this fic!

It all started eight months ago. Derek had just moved to the small, sleepy town of Beacon Hills and it was his first day at his new school, and Derek was nervous. He’d been up all night watching YouTube videos of how to fit in at a new school, and all of them had told Derek to be himself, but Derek didn’t think that was going to be enough, but he didn’t have the acting skills to pull of a new persona, so he’d just have to cross his fingers and hope for the best. 

Laura had dropped him off at school in her camaro, making quite the impressing on his new classmates. Derek cursed Laura under his breath as he got out of the car and walked swiftly into school not making eye contact with anyone.

He reached the office and they gave him his class schedule. He spent five minutes walking around the school in hopes of finding his class, when he bumped into someone. He only stumbled back, but the poor kid he ran into went flying back and landed on the ground. Derek grimaced and bent down to pick up some of the books that went sprawling everywhere.

“Sorry! I should have watched where I was going.” he told the person. Derek looked up to hand the books back, only to then promptly let them fall back on the ground. Because right there in front of his eyes, was the most beautiful human being Derek had ever laid eyes on. The boy had a cute upturned nose with freckles artfully painted on the left side of his face following each other down his neck and below his collar.  The boy also had the softest, poutiest-looking lips Derek had ever seen on a guy.

The boy squirmed, and Derek realised he’d been staring a little too closely at some he’d just met. Derek felt the heat in his cheeks and rapidly picked the books back up again. He stood up and waited until the attractive stranger stood up to, holding his arms out for Derek to put the books in. NEither of them said anything, until the boy lt out an adorable giggle.

“D-d-d-don’t look so nervous. I-I-I-I don’t bite. M-m-m-my name is S-S-Stiles, yours?” Derek smiled internally, _ A unique name for a unique person with an adorable stutter _ , he thought to himself. He cleared his throat and smiled back at Stiles.

“Derek.” Stiles looked around the empty hallway.

“Well D-D-Derek, I have to-o get going to-o class, so I-I-I’ll see you l-l-later.” Stiles started walking away. Derek was too busy staring at Stiles’ very nice butt when he remembered that he was lost.

“Wait!” he yelled, causing Stiles to turn around. Derek jogged up to him and smiled sheepishly, “I’m new, so I don’t know where this class is.” Stiles looked at Derek’s schedule and smiled.

“Follow me. I-I-I have that c-c-c-class too.” so Derek followed Stiles to class with a happy feeling his his gut.


	3. Part 3-Theo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A glimpse into Theo's twisted mind and his plans to woo Stiles Stilinski.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long. I'm doing an extra summer class and it was homework, and I have a job so I don't get much writing time in. Hope you like it, and feel free to comment on what I should fix.
> 
> Enjoy!

Theo had noticed Stiles ever since they were in middle school together. He was there when the Stiles lost his mom, and was there when the anxiety and stress from it all started giving the boy panic attacks daily during class.

Theo was also there when he’d heard the Stile singing alone in the choir room one day after class. He was hypnotised by Stiles’ non-stuttering, angelic voice that echoed beautifully off the empty walls. It was there in that moment, that Theo fell in love.

Theo kept his distance from Stiles, though, too scared he’d mess up his shot of being with the freckled boy. So he sat from the sidelines, watching as Stiles grew taller and cuter, learning to style his hair in a way that made Theo want to pull and his pants tighten, with a five year plan in mind.

Theo had the perfect plan after so many years of watching the boy. He was finally popular and on the school’s basketball team, and knew Ennis, one of the jock-heads, had it out for Stiles ever since Stiles had embarrassed him in class. He witnessed when Ennis and his bone-headed gang waited for Stiles after school and knocked him around. 

It was then that Theo’s five year plan started to truly showing itself. First, he’d step in when Ennis or one of his posse, pushed Stiles to the ground. Theo would then step in and be the hero, Stiles didn’t know he needed. His plan was perfect, and he only needed a few more days to rehearse what he was going to say--when Derek Hale came to school. Derek was buff, tall and obviously beautiful, but Theo still only wanted Stiles. 

It wasn’t until Theo had watched Derek collide with Stiles, that he learned he needed to make a few adjustments to his perfect plan. The two looked up at each other like a sickening clique in a movie, and Theo was jealous that it wasn’t him helping pick up Stiles’ books. So, he started planning again.

The first step to Theo’s new plan was to go with the saying, “keep your friends close and your enemies closer”, so Theo had befriended Derek right after Stiles and Derek and run into each other. He called him over to the popular table, and used all of his charm to make Derek trust him a little more. 

The next day, Theo had hinted to both the lacrosse coach and to Derek, that Derek might be the push to get them to the finals that year. After a few more days of begging, Derek finally agreed to meet with Coach. Derek had made it onto the team as Theo predicted. Theo then proceed to get Derek acquainted to every one of Stiles’ bullies that was on the team. It was all coming along so easily.

Theo then went out of his way to talk to Derek, almost as much as  best friend would, and eventually, after a few weeks, Derek came clean about being gay. _ Duh _ , Theo thought,  _ you’re trying to steal Stiles away from me _ , but he kept those thoughts internal, and listened and told Derek that he’d always be there for him not matter what. A few days later, Derek came clean about a boy he had a crush on. Theo egged him on to reveal Derek’s “secret” crush, and was both happy and furious when Derek said Stiles’ name with a dopey smile on his face.

“That’s great, man,” Theo had told him. Derek nodded, then looked down to his lap, nervously twisting his fingers.

“What do you know about him?” he asked Theo hesitantly. If Derek had been talking about anyone other than Stiles, he would’ve called the behavior cute, but since he was talking about Stiles, Theo smiled fakely.

“Only rumors man, but you know the thing about rumors, they can never be trusted.” Derek nodded.

“Yeah. Hey, want to come over to my house again tonight?” Theo nodded, and smiled internally, because the next phase of his plan was going into motion. 

As Derek started taking more and more about Stiles, Theo kept hinting about the fake rumors he’d pretended he’d heard, after spreading them around,

“Apparently he’s done ever guy at the gay club two towns over,” or, “I heard that he was admitted to Eichen House a year ago for hallucinations.” and the fake rumors got worse and more elaborate. Or course Theo wasn’t stupid enough to keep telling Derek these fake rumors daily. He spread them out, for at least once every week. The plan wouldn't work if Derek stopped being his friend.

Sadly, after about two months, Derek had told him that he asked Stiles out. Theo had to contain the rage that wanted to strangle Derek right on his bed, and instead gave him a huge smile and high-fived him. That just meant his five year plan to get Stiles was going to have to move up slightly. 

After Derek had gone out with Stiles for about a month, Theo started following Stiles around, and taking pictures. He knew that one could call what he was doing “stalling”, but Theo wasn’t doing it to get off or anything weird like that, he only wanted Stiles for himself and if doctored pictures of Stiles with other strangers is what’d make him his, then Theo was willing to take the risk.

The first picture happened another month in, and it was a somewhat innocent pose. He took a picture of Stiles coming out of the shower with a towel over his face, and then photoshopped a fake guy laying shirtless on the bed in a fake room. 

Theo had even went so far as to create a fake Instagram account where he posted the picture too, of the fake guy he posed in the picture. Theo had pretended to be confused and slightly angry when he showed Derek the picture with the caption; “In a cutie’s bed” with a tongue emoticon beside the words.

Derek looked sad, then hurt, and raced off to find Stiles. Theo had heard about the fight when Derek came over to his house later that night, then was there when Derek came back during the day with a smile on his face saying that it was a misunderstanding and that it wasn’t really Stiles in the picture. Theo smiled through clenched teeth and told him how happy he was for Derek, while planning the next photo in his head, 

Along with the fake photos and rumors Theo was spreading around, he was on his way to accomplish his five year goal.

**Author's Note:**

> I edited chapter 1 because I wrote it at !2:38 and there were SO many mistakes. Hope you enjoy what I have planned for this.


End file.
